Natural Pest Control
There are a number of reasons that people prefer natural and/or non-toxic methods of pest control for their homes, gardens, and crops: * Personal and family safety considerations * Pet safety considerations * Safe for the environment * Less disruption to the natural ecosystem This article provides natural methods for controlling common pests. Ants Prevention is the first step in controlling ants in the house. If you have ants in the house, follow their trail to see where they are coming in and caulk up any cracks. In addition, keep you counter tops and floors clean of crumbs, and ensure that food is properly stored. Even with these steps though, sometimes ants still find a way in. There are some other ways to repel ants: * Cinnamon or cayenne pepper - Sprinkle cinnamon or cayenne pepper around doors or wherever the ants are entering. * Vinegar - Mix vinegar and water in a spray bottle, and spray it in front of doors, window sills, etc., wherever ants are entering. * Plant mint around the base of your house. * Place bay leaves on your counter tops, behind food canisters, and along the trail where ants are coming in. Mosquitoes Few things can disrupt camping, barbecuing, hiking, or simply enjoying being outdoors more than mosquitoes. Again, some amount of prevention can help controlling mosquitoes -- seal points of entry, close windows on the side of your house opposite to the breeze, and keep your screens free of holes. Outdoors, keep bird baths, wading pools, and pet water bowls clean. Also ensure your gutters are clean and draining well. The following tips can help keep mosquitoes from bothering you outdoors: * Mosquitoes are repelled by eucalyptus oil. Burn eucalyptus candles, and rub some Vick's VapoRub on exposed skin. * If you are barbecuing, toss some sage or rosemary on the coals. * This tip is probably not the best for an romantic date outdoors, but mixing one part garlic juice to five parts water in a spray bottle and spraying exposed skin with it can repel mosquitoes for hours. You can also soak cotton strips in this mixture and tie them around your patio or deck. * Plant marigolds around your house and garden. * Mix Avon Skin So Soft with rubbing alcohol and rub it onto your skin. * Thai lemongrass contains citronella of a type more repelling to mosquitoes than citronella candles and oils you commonly find in stores. Plant Thai lemongrass in your outdoor area. You can also break off a stalk and peel of the outer leaves till you get to the scallion-like stem at the base. Loosen the stem and rub on your exposed skin. --Bonnee 01:17, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Following are all purpose natural insecticides or bug repellers: * Vodka - Because of it's high alcohol content, it is a potent insect killer. Put a little in a spray bottle and squirt the bugs or yourself. * CedarCide - made from pure cedar oil works for ants, fleas, chiggers, anything in the yard. * Salt - sprinkle salt on the carpet then vacuum. Do several times a week will kill fleas and most insects living in your carpet. * Monkey Balls (Osage Orange) – Repels insects like knats, mosquitoes, flies, ants, crickets, cockroaches and spiders. Monkey Balls can be one of several effective home remedies for fleas on dogs , acting as a natural flea preventative or deterrent in the inside or outside environment. Also sometimes called hedge apples hedge ball, horse apple, green brains, or mock orange. Are the Fruit of the Osage Orange Tree also called Bodark (French) and Maclura pomifera. Osage Orange is related to the mulberry tree. Place one fruit in each room, closet or outside area. A Monkey Ball will last about 2 - 3 months in air-conditioning. For best effectiveness throw away after most of the green has disappeared. However, sometimes they continue working even after they have completely dried out. If you don’t have a tree near you Hedgeapples can be purchases at: http://hedgeapple.com/ * Essential oils such as citronella, tea tree, lavender, wintergreen, and eucalyptus are effective repellers. Add 10 to 12 drops to a base of 8oz almond or coconut oil and apply to skin. Or add to a base of 8oz castille soap for shampoo or skin soap. For additional antibacterial properties add 15 drops of GSE (Grapefruit Seed Extract). Category:Sustainable living Category:Organic Gardening Category:How To Category:Sustainable Home